All Of Me
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Allison Rae Lopez [Rollins] is shocked when she is called up to the main roster to form a tag-team with Bayley to wrestle for new WWE women's tag team titles. She finds herself frightened by the new experience & having difficultly handing herself in the new world of Monday Night Raw... especially without her best friend & boyfriend, Adam -Adam/OC. Seth,Bayley,Cesaro.
1. Chapter 1

**an.** I have so many new story ideas…. But, in honor of WWE Evolution… why not start one based around the Women's tag team championships? We all know we want them. This is one of two stories I have planned involving the tag team titles.

I only own my OC Allison Rae Lopez aka Allison Rae/Rollins..

This is just a short little introduction.

* * *

 **All of Me |** Prologue  
 _Seek the ones who never stop caring, who break down your walls, and help you come back to yourself._ **  
**— Yasmin Mogahed

* * *

The brunette ran through the curtain into the backstage area where she fell into the waiting arms of her best friend. He squeezed her tightly, lifting her off her feet.

"You were absolutely _amazing_ Allie." He sat her down, beaming at her.

Allison felt her cheeks grown hot as she shook her head, "I lost."

"So what. You were still amazing. You dominated that match and the audience was really behind you."

"Thanks Adam. I appreciate it." She grabbed a bottle of water and twisted the cap off.

"The guys and I are going out after the show do you want to come along?"

Allison sighed and took a sip of her water. She would much rather go back to the hotel and just read a book. "I don't know, Adam… it's been a long night."

Adam was staring at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on Allie it will be fun…and you'll be with me so you don't have anything to worry about."

Allie smiled and nodded, "Okay… but just for a little while. I _really am_ tired."

"I'm sure… after that amazing match."

"Miss Lopez... " One of the crew members, an older man with salt and pepper hair and green eyes, approached her. "Mr. Levesque would like to see you in his office." He walked away carrying his clipboard, without waiting for her to reply.

Allison turned her gaze back to Adam, her eyes wide. "Why would Hunter want to see me?" She felt her heart begin to race and she had to clench her fist around her water bottle to keep her hands from shaking.

"He probably just wants to commend you on the match or go over some storyline plans." Adam said reassuringly. He grasped her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Allie inhaled deeply and nodded. She hoped her friend was right and she hadn't done anything wrong to upset her boss.

"Want me to walk you down there?" Adam offered.

Allie smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That would be great. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. I think you would be lost." He teased as they walked down the hallway toward Hunter's office.

"You're probably right, if I'm being honest." She laughed.

Once outside of the office, Adam knocked on the door, earning a glare from Allison. He smiled and took a step back when Hunter yelled "Come in."

"You got this." He said with a smile. He touched her lightly on the back before walking back down the hall.

Allison took a deep breath and opened the door with shaking fingers. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

Hunter was sitting behind a desk, a phone up to his ear. "Yes. Yes. I got it. She just got here. Don't worry I know what I am doing. I'll call you back. Alright…. Bye." He hung up the phone before motioning for her to have a seat across from him. She ignored the large screen television behind them, that had started playing Undisputed Era's entrance music, and sat in one of the upholstered chairs facing his desk. "You did an amazing job in your match tonight Allison."

Allison flushed scarlet and smiled sheepishly, "Thank you sir. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." She shifted nervously in her seat and crossed one leg over the other, swinging her foot back and forth. _Why had she said that?_ It sounded like she was sucking up… which hadn't been her intention. What if she had offended him?

"No, Thank you for all the effort you are putting in. That is part of the reason why I called you in here tonight."

"I love wrestling. I am willing to put in the time and effort to do what I love."

Hunter smiled appreciatively and leaned back in his chair. "I figured you were going to say that. That's why I told Vince you were the one he needed to replace Sasha on Monday Night Raw."

" _What_?"

"Monday night you are going to debut on Monday night Raw."

Allison froze. She was getting a call up? That was the _last_ reason she expected to be brought into Hunter's office. She drug her lip between her teeth. Did she want to go to the main roster? She didn't know anyone on the main roster besides her brother, who was very busy, so she rarely got to see him. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to… not that she _needed_ someone but, it would certainly be uncomfortable. Not to mention she would be in front of a much larger audience…

"I really appreciate your faith in me. It's just…. I don't know if I am ready for that. There are so many other girls on the roster who are better than me."

Hunter frowned. "Allison… this is a big opportunity. You will be in a history-making storyline."

Allison sighed. "It's just.. I still really struggle with dealing with the crowd. I still get nervous. I wouldn't want to let you down." She could have slapped herself for blurting that out. Confidence was important in this profession. She could have just ruined his faith in her… not to mention she was making a complete ass out of herself.

"Allison… you will be fine. I have all of the faith in the world in you… or I wouldn't have spent the last hour convincing Vince you were the girl for the job."

Allison sucked in a deep breath. It was shocking to realize how much Hunter appreciated her work.

"Are you getting on that plane Monday morning for me?" Hunter leaned forward on his elbows and watched her intently, waiting for her response.

Allison nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Your flight has already been booked for 9:00 AM and Vince wants to meet with you at the arena at 4."

Allison nodded again. "Will you be there?"

"I will be.. .and I will be cheering you on while you knock your debut out of the park."

Amelia scoffed slightly but, smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Then I will see you Monday."

She nodded and took the cue to leave. She got up and crossed the room.

She closed the door behind her and let out a shaky breath.

She hoped she was making the right decision. She feared she was committing career suicide. _What if she got out to the ring Monday night and choked? What if she had to cut a promo and she messed up - or even worse - forgot what she had to say._

She walked down the hallway toward gorilla, rubbing her hands together slowly, attempting to calm her frazzled nerves.

She had just reached gorilla when the members of NXT's Undisputed Era walked through the curtain. Adam smiled at her as he grabbed a bottle of water and a towel. He walked over to her and shoved her playfully. "Looks like you survived, drama queen."

She let out a nervous chuckle as she stared up into his handsome face and the words she had spoke earlier, echoed in her mind.

" _What would I do without you?"_

What _would_ she do without her best friend? He was her rock. Would she be able to handle the pressure of the main roster without his support?

Allison closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

 _She didn't know how she was going to do this without him._


	2. Chapter 2

**an**. I don't know why but, this is the story that begged to be updated. I have already started the update for BTR but, I am stuck. I think Adam just wanted to be written about. Also, still contemplating the side pairings (yes, there will be side pairings… at least one for Seth & Bayley…) but, they will be minor. This story will just be a lighthearted go with the flow story. Not my usual speed but, i am trying something new.  
 **disclaimer.** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **All of Me |** Chapter One  
 _When love is not madness it is not love.  
_ ― Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

Allison slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her leopard print rolling suitcase. She had just exited the women's locker room when a strong hand clasped her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Hey Allie, you ready?"

She glanced into the familiar brown eyes of the Undisputed Era's Kyle O'Reilly.

She sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves and nodded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He smiled knowingly and nodded toward the door. "Adam just went to get the car and Roddy and Bobby are outside."

"Thanks for waiting for me then." Allie gave a weak smile as the duo began to walk toward the exit.

"No problem. You shouldn't be walking by yourself alone this late anyway." He said as they turned the corner and neared the exit door. "Not that you can't take care of yourself…." He added quickly, "It's just there are some real messed up people and all."

Allie laughed, "It's okay. I appreciate your concern. We all know I am absolutely _not_ able to take care of myself. I am not ashamed of it."

Kyle rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "You are too capable of taking care of yourself. You just get a bit nervous, Allie. It's no big deal." He said as he held the door open for her.

She gave him a grateful smile and stepped out into the warm night air. It might have been October but, in Florida it was still comfortably warm, even at night.

A black SUV was already waiting by the doors when they stepped outside. As they approached, the rear passenger side door flew open. Roderick sat in the back, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hurry up slow pokes. We have been waiting ages." He hollered.

Allie shook her head in mock disgust and made sure to slow down her pace. She heard Adam's familiar laugh from the front seat and couldn't help but smile.

Kyle opened the hatch to the back of the SUV and they threw their luggage in. She walked around and jumped in the backseat while he closed the hatch. She slid over to the middle, seated next to Roderick, so Kyle could slide in and close the passenger door.

"Finally! If you moved any slower it would be Christmas Allie!" Roderick whined.

"If you keep bugging me I'll tell Adam I forgot something in the locker room and I have to go back and get it." She retorted in a hushed tone.

She knew Adam heard from the smirk he gave her when he glanced in the rear view mirror.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She made sure she was planted safely between Kyle and Adam in the booth at the bar. She enjoyed the music but, it was far too loud for her liking and she hated the way everyone glanced at her as they walked by.

She accepted the glass of soda that Bobby handed her from the collection of glasses he carried over from the bar. She wasn't much of a drinker and had opted for a plain soda. Adam had also ordered a plain soda since he was driving home.

She drug her lip between her teeth as she glanced at her best friend, who was talking animatedly with Roderick about the upcoming tapings. How was she going to tell him about going to the main roster? She knew she needed to tell him soon. She would be leaving in just three days.

She sucked in a deep breath that caught Kyle's attention. "You alright?" He whispered, being extra careful not to draw the attention of the others.

"Fine, promise. I was just thinking." She patted his arm gently, earning a slight smile and more comforted look from her friend. She grabbed her small handbag, that was tucked in between her and Adam, and pulled out her cellphone. She clicked on the second name in the very short list of discussions.

 _Hey, bro.. I hope you are missing me.._

She hit the send button and took a sip of her soda. It only took a few seconds for her phone to buzz on her lap.

 **Of course I am, how could I not miss my baby sister.**

She shook her head at the term baby and quickly began to type her reply.

 _Well you won't have to worry about it anymore you will be seeing me very soon._

 **What do you mean? Do you have some time off, are you coming to visit?**

 _No. No, I am not coming back to Iowa. … I am coming up to the main roster._

 **You got your call up! That is amazing.**

 _Yea… so I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport ._

 **I will be there. How did Cole take it?**

 _I haven't told him yet. I am going to later tonight._

 **How are YOU** **talking it?**

 _Not so well, if I am being honest._

 **You will do fine. You are ready for this. Besides, I will be there to help you out.**

 _Don't you have enough to worry about without taking care of me too?_

 **Last time I checked that is what brothers do.**

"Who you talking to so intently?" Adam asked.

Allie looked up from her phone. Bobby and Roderick where now talking with Kyle, leaving Adam without someone to talk to. "I was just checking in with Seth."

"How is he?"

"Same ol'; Same ol'"

Adam nodded in understanding. He took a sip of his drink and watched her intently for a moment, then shook his slightly before taking another swig from the glass. He then sat the glass down and ran his finger along the end of his napkin.

It was obvious he was thinking about something.

"You okay, Adam?" She inched a bit closer to her friend, tossing her handbag to her other side between herself and Kyle.

"Fine." He replied, a little too quickly for her liking.

"Did I do something wrong?" She inquired. She hadn't been trying to bother him but, there was always the off hand possibility that she had offended him by being on her phone… "I can talk to Seth later..I didn't mean to be rude."

She inched backward when he chuckled unexpectedly. She eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and concern when he turned his gaze back toward her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Allie. Quite the contrary. You think we can go outside and talk for a minute?"

She dug her nails into the palm of her hand as her heart rate picked up. _It's just Adam. It's just Adam._ She repeated to herself.

But, for once it wasn't the idea of a one on one social interaction that had her reeling. It was the fact that she had something important to tell him too.

She nodded her head and grabbed her purse as Adam slid out of the booth. She followed suit, making sure that the pleated skirt of her Nightmare Before Christmas dress didn't ride up as she slid over the leather.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up. She glanced at the boys as she followed Adam to the door. They all were watching them with knowing looks and she couldn't help but wonder if Hunter told them about her call up already and Adam was upset she didn't tell him right away.

They crossed the bar and he held the front door open for her as they stepped outside. The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled high above the city lights.

He let the door close behind them and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Adam, honestly, I need to talk to you about something too…"

He held up a hand and she quickly fell silent.

"I don't mean to be rude to you Allie but, I need to say this now. I am having a moment where I am okay with being selfish and if I don't go ahead with it now I don't know when I will work up the bravado again."

"What are you talking about? The last thing you are is selfish."

"No, this is selfish but, I can't help it."

"Okay, Adam. I can wait."

He sighed and nodded, "Allie. I know that social things… interactions... like this" He gestured between them with his hand, "I know that is hard for you... "

"Not with you, Adam. I thought you knew that…. I... "

"No, I know that. We are friends and you are comfortable around me and that is why this is so selfish. I finally got you this comfortable around me and now I am going to say this and it's probably not fair to you…. No, it's _definitely_ not fair to you…. But, Allie… I absolutely _adore_ you."

Allie froze. _Certainly he couldn't mean what she thought he meant. He must mean as a friend. What else could he mean?_

 _But why would he be so worried about telling her that?_

She glanced at him. He stood in front of her, watching her intently. He was trying to be calm but, his eyes game him away.

She closed her eyes as her heart began to race again, pounding so fast it felt like it was trying to bust through her chest. She took a deep breath, hoping to settle herself before she fell over the edge. She clenched her fists tightly to keep her hands from shaking. _No, no, no you can't do this. You have to stay calm, you have to stay calm."_

His hands were on her shoulders in an instant. She opened her eyes and found herself staring it his. "Allie, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. It doesn't change anything. I promise." His tone was soft and soothing. "Just relax. It's okay, everything is okay."

 _If she didn't feel the same way? How could she possibly be anything but head over heels for him? He was quite literally her knight in shining armor._

It was just the mere thought of him actually reciprocating those feelings had been unimaginable to her. Who was going to like her? The socially awkward loser who could barely string a sentence together without her brother or best friend around.

Not her best friend, _more than her best friend._

She took a deep breath, and then another. Slowly, she unclenched her fists and with shaking hands she grabbed both of his and squeezed them gently. She wanted nothing more than to look into his eyes when she spoke to him but, instead she found her gaze going right through hm, her eyes locked on a particularly beautiful tree across the street. "How could I not feel the same way. I think it is pretty obvious you are the most important person in my life." She managed.

She gasped as he pulled his hands away and quickly snaked his arms around her waist… pulling her into a tight embrace. She relaxed in his arms and smiled as she, too wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for putting up with me even though I get stupid and pathetic."

"You are anything but stupid and pathetic." He said as he released her from his grip and smiled. "You are amazing."

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she mumbled her gratitude.

He grabbed one of her hands and was about to reach for the door when he stopped.

"Allie, you had something you wanted to tell me." He reminded her.

She frowned, "Dammit. I almost forgot. This sucks."

"What sucks? Is everything okay?"

"No, Adam.. I am getting called up to the main roster on Monday. That is why Hunter wanted to talk to me."

Allie pulled her hand away and cursed under her breath as tears of frustration pricked her eyes. _Damn her and her inability to control her emotions._

Adam sighed, "Hey it's okay. don't get upset. This doesn't change anything."

"It does though. I was so upset when I found out because i didn't know what I was going to do without my best friend… and now you… we…"

"It's going to be just fine. Being apart a few days a week isn't going to change how I feel about you.. And if you need me I am just a text, phone call or facetime away.. When you come home on your days off we can spend as much time together as you want. It will be great..." He smiled sweetly and brushed a stray tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "This doesn't change anything okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**an.** Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They really do mean a lot to me.  
 **Disclaimer.** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **All of Me** | Chapter Two  
 _I'm a success today because I had a friend who believed in me and I didn't have the heart to let him down.  
_ ― Abraham Lincoln

* * *

The airport was packed.

Allie scurried between the lines of travelers as she searched for the exit at Philadelphia International Airport. She sucked in a few deep breaths as she navigated through a group of people who were talking near one of the terminals.

She sighed in relief when she spotted her brother standing just past the terminal. His dark hair was tied back and he wore black jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

She darted over to him and lunged at him, seizing him around the waist in a tight embrace.

He grunted and shoved her away. "Get off. It hasn't been that long since I've seen you."

She frowned, "Nice to see you too. Can you get me out of here please?" She watched as another group of people walked passed them.

He chuckled and nodded, "Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. She trailed along behind him.

In a few minutes they had navigated their way out of the busy airport and into the parking lot.

"I lucked out and got a decent parking spot. We're over here." He led the way toward a black SUV. He used the remote to open the hatch.

"Thanks for picking me up." She watched as he tossed her bags in the back.

"No problem. The hotel is close by." He smiled and slammed the back closed.

She walked around and climbed in the passenger seat. The SUV was roomy. She glanced in the backseat and noticed Seth's suitcases in the back.

"After we get settled in a bunch of us are going to go to the gym. Do you want to come along?"

She frowned. She knew she had to get to know people on the main roster but, after traveling and being surrounded by so many people in the airport the last thing she wanted to do was go and hang out with a group of people.

"Sorry Seth, I'm really tired. I think I'll pass this time if you don't mind."

He frowned, "Are you sure. Your new tag team partner will be there. It will be a lot of fun."

"Next time. I promise." She forced a smile. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. She had to text Adam and let him know her flight went okay and she was safely with Seth.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that." He steered the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "How was your flight?"

"It wasn't too bad, except I had a window seat."

"How did you _ever_ survive?"

Allie frowned but, didn't respond. She opened the thread of messages labeled "Adam" and typed in a quick message.

 _Flight was okay. I am safely in Philadelphia with Seth._

She hit send and tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"Texting someone already?"

"I was just letting Adam know I made it to Philadelphia."

"He certainly keeps an eye on you doesn't he?"

Allie frowned and glanced at her brother. There was something about his tone that made her uncomfortable. She shrugged and drug her lip between her teeth. "He takes good care of me. I'm lucky."

"You are capable of taking care of yourself Allison."

"I just meant he makes sure I am comfortable when I have . . . social things I have to attend to."

Seth nodded, "He's a good friend."

Allie rested her elbow against the door and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"What do you have to say?" He gave her a knowing look as he steered off the highway into the exit lane.

Allie sighed, she never could fool her brother. Even if he didn't understand her problem with social interactions he could easily pick up on her personal cues. " _Promise_ not to get mad."

The look he gave her informed her he wasn't promising anything. "Spill it, Allie."

She shrugged and turned her attention the scenery passing outside, "Boyfriend."

" _What?_ Allie, _you_ with a boyfriend."

"I'm _sure_ stranger things have happened."

"I don't know. Is this a good idea? You're on the main roster - he's still in NXT…"

"He says it will be fine."

Allie pulled out her phone when it chimed and opened the message from Adam.

 **Glad to hear you arrived safely. Good luck tonight. I'll be watching.**

She smiled and typed a quick response.

"I'm guessing that was him."

"Just wishing me good luck tonight and honestly, I'm going to need it. I can't believe I am going to be on RAW tonight."

"Are you excited?"

"More like terrified."

"You'll be fine sis. Stop worrying." Seth turned into the parking of the hotel. "Here we are." He pulled into the first open parking space he could find and turned off the car.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing with Cole?"

Allie smiled as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "I'm positive."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Allie sat in the makeup chair. She was at the mercy of the glamsquad and was genuinely concerned about how her look might turn out. She was so used to doing her own makeup, it really bothered her that someone else was in charge of her beauty regimen for the night.

They had just finished blowing out and styling her hair. Now they had her turned away from the mirror as they applied and ungodly amount of primer to her skin.

"Hey there partner."

Allie glanced to her right. Bayley had just sat down in the styling chair opposite her. She was already dressed in her ring attire for the night. Allie was pleased to see that she had worn attire that had blue and purple in it… so they would match.

"Hey." Allie smiled. "Ready for tonight?"

"Oh hell yea. This is going to be amazing. I am so excited for Evolution. It is going to be a great night."

"That's true. It's definitely something special." Allie closed her eyes so the makeup artist could apply some eyeshadow to her eyes.

"Seth says your nervous. I was nervous when I made my main roster debut too but, don't worry. Once you get out there you will be fine."

"Thanks. I've never been in front of an audience this big before."

"You get used to it… and they are going to be so hyped for the tag title announcement and your debut… it will be fine."

"I hope you're okay with me being your tag team partner."

"Of course I am! We are going to make a great tag-team."

Allie smiled gratefully, "I am glad to hear you think so."

"All done! What do you think?" The makeup artist exclaimed. She had just finished up Allie's eyeliner. She took a step back, leaving the purple eyeliner pencil on the counter.

Allie turned so she could look in the mirror. Her jaw nearly dropped as she stared at the eyeshadow and eyeliner the woman had applied. A blend of gold and blue eyeshadow adorned her eyelids, accented by bright purple eyeliner beneath her eyes. The look was completed with black winged eyeliner and black mascara.

"It looks amazing and it will look great with my attire. Thank you so much." Allie jumped up from her chair.

"Of course!"

"It does look fantastic" Bayley chimed in from her chair where another member of the 'glamsquad' was applying highlighter over her foundation.

"Thanks. I better go get my attire on."

"See you later, Allie."

"Yea, see you later." Allie seized her opportunity to leave and headed toward the women's locker room to get ready for her segment.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Stephanie McMahon stood in the center of the ring surrounded by the RAW women's division. Behind her stat a pedestal holding something that was covered by red velvet cloth. Stephanie waited for the fans to quiet down before she began her opening speech.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw!" the fans gave a mixed reaction to her usual opener. She once again waited for the fans to quiet down. "I have a very important announcement to make regarding the Women's Division."

The fans all cheered for the ladies who were standing around the outer edge of the ring. Stephanie motioned to all of the women surrounding her and smiled, "We are in the midst of the Women's revolution and in two weeks we will be having the first ever all women's pay per view, Evolution." The fans all cheered again, while the women in the ring clapped and nodded. "And I have a very important announcement to make regarding WWE Evolution."

Stephanie paused for a moment. She walked around to the side of the pedestal. "Tonight we will begin a series of matches. The final match of the series will take place in two weeks at Evolution, where the winners will be crowned the first ever WWE Women's Tag Team Champions." Stephanie pulled the velvet cloth off the pedestal, displaying the new title belts.

The audience erupted. Cheers and applause filled the building while the women in the roster turned and talked excitedly amongst each other.

The audience began to quiet down when Alexa Bliss stepped forward,holding a microphone. "This is an absolutely historic announcement, Stephanie and, on behalf of the entire women's division, thank you for the opportunity.. . . _but,_ it doesn't matter who you put in those matches my girls Alicia Fox and Mickie James will win the match at Evolution and become the first ever Women's tag team champions."

Alexa gave a disapproving look when Ruby Riott stepped forward. She was also holding a microphone and was smiling. "Oh Alexa. That is bold of you to assume your little sidekicks would even make it past the Riott Squad." Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan nodded in unison. "There is no other tag team as strong as the Riott Squad. We are a united front. No one can break the bond that we have and _that_ is going be the reason we are able to beat all of the other teams and go to Evolution to become the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions."

Bayley stepped forward and smiled sweetly when all of the fans cheered. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Ruby. I mean, how many times have Sasha and I defeated the Riott Squad on Raw?" The fans all cheered while Liv rolled her eyes and Ruby gave a mocking laugh. "And that was without fighting for the chance to become Tag Team Champions. Now, I can tell you I will work 10 times as hard to make sure one of those titles ends up around my waist."

"Awe, Bayley!" Alexa took a step forward and tilted her head to the side. "That's so cute but, I don't see your tag team partner out here tonight."

Bayley nodded, "You're right Alexa, Sasha is injured and she isn't here tonight."

The fans all booed. It was clear they had been looking forward to the idea of Bayley being in the tournament and possibly eliminating the Riott Squad from contention.

Alexa smiled and nodded, "I guess that means you won't be able to participate seeing you don't have a partner."

Bayley held up a finger and shook her head, "You see, Alexa. After Sasha and I _defeated_ the Riott Squad last week, I thought maybe, they might try to pull something here tonight. So I called in some backup from a friend of mine." Bayley motioned toward the stage as 'Lightning' by Fireflight began to blare throughout the arena.

The fans all cheered and began to chant 'NXT' as Allie walked out on the stage. She wore black, distressed, galaxy shorts and a black crop top, with lace up black converse. She smiled as she made her way to the ring carrying her own microphone. She climbed the rings steps and ducked between the ropes. She passed by all of the other women that were staring at her and walked up to Bayley.

Alexa scoffed as she looked Allie up and down. 'I didn't think it was possible but, i think you might have actually gotten a _downgrade_ on your partner Bayley. . . C'mon this _has_ to be a joke. You need a new tag partner and you choose a _rookie._ "

Bayley was about to speak but, Allie held up a hand to silence her. The fans all cheered as she stepped closer to Alexa, staring her down. She held up her mic to speak and the fans fell silent. "You know what Alexa, you are right. I am a _rookie._ I am the newest member of the Raw women's division but, what you fail to realize is that makes me even more dangerous. I have something to prove and you better damn well believe I am going make sure I make a statement with my arrival and what better way to do that then to defeat every other tag team on RAW and become one half of the first ever RAW tag-team champions." The fans all cheered and once again began to chant 'NXT'. Alexa rolled her eyes in response and Alicia and Mickie had stepped forward and were now flanking either side of Alexa. Allie ignored them, keeping her undivided attention on Alexa. "You might think I'm a pushover because I'm a fresh-face in this division but, your inability to see that you are underestimating me and your complacency will be your downfall. I'm not here to get lost in the shuffle or get overlooked. I am here to make sure each and every one of those people out there remembers my name and each and every woman in the rings _knows exactly_ what I can do." Alicia and Mickie took a step forward, while Alexa stepped back. Alicia was yelling at Allie but, Stephanie stepped forward, pushing herself between the women.

"Alright, alright, ladies that is enough." Stephanie interrupted. Allie took a step back to stand by Bayley. "I love seeing the spirit of competition and that _hunger_ to be the best. So, I say we start things off right now… Alicia and Mickie you are going to take on the newly formed team of Bayley and Allison Rae. The winner of that match will take on the winner of next weeks match, Nia Jax and Ember Moon vs the Riott Squad. . . and I hope you are ready ladies because your match starts right now."

Bayley and Allie made their way to the their corner while the rest of the women left the ring and a stagehand moved the titles to ringside. Alicia and Mickie were already in their corner and Alicia stepped into the ring to start the match against the Bayley. The two started off grappling. The back and forth action continued until Alicia managed to get the upper hand and worked Bayley into a headscissor submission. Bayley managed to break free of the submission. The two women scrambled to their feet. Alicia went for a kick but, Bayley ducked and ran the ropes and struck Alicia with an elbow. Alicia fell to the mat and Bayley went for the pin but, Alicia kicked out at two. Bayley quickly struck Alicia with another elbow before setting her up in a scissored armbar.

Alicia screamed in pain as Bayley held the submission. Allie was cheering on the ring apron and stomping her foot. The fans all cheered for Bayley. Bayley took advantage of the submission and struck Alicia with several kicks. Just as Alicia raised her hand to tap Mickie scrambled into the ring and hit Bayley with a kick to break up the submission. Mickie grabbed Alicia and drug her to their corner and tagged herself in. Mickie ran over to Bayley who was staggering to her feet and hit her with a superkick.

Mickie went for the pin but, Bayley kicked out at two. Mickie got up and ran the ropes and once again took down Bayley with a Thez-press before hitting her with a series of strikes. She went for the pin again but, Allie ran in and broke it up.

Allie ran back to her corner. Bayley made her way to the ropes and tagged her in. Allie ran across the ring and hit Mickie with a drop kick. The fans all cheered as she jumped back up and ran across the ring, hit the ropes, jumped back over Mickie to perform a springboard moonsault. The fans all cheered and chanted NXT as Allie went for the pin. Alicia snuck around and put Mickie's foot on the rope, breaking the pin. Alicia turned around and taunted the booing audience. She was so busy yelling at the crowd she didn't see Allie stand up, run across the ring. Allie ran over and hit Alicia with a baseball slide, sending her into the barricade.

While Allie was distracted by Alicia, Mickie managed to climb to her feet. She hit Allie with a superkick. Instead of going for the pin she climbed the top rope and waited for Allie to stand up. She hit her with an arm drag. Allie grabbed at her arm as she scrambled to her feet, just to get hit with the Mick Kick. She dove into the pin but, Bayley broke up the pin. Allie crawled away from Mickie and pulled herself up by the ropes. She waited for Mickie to stand up before hitting her with a roundhouse kick. Allie grabbed one of Mickie's arms and legs and drug her to the corner where she went for a split-legged corkscrew moonsault. The fans all cheered as she hit the move and went for the pin but, Mickie kicked out at two.

Allie raked her fingers through her hair in frustration .She grabbed Mickie and drug her to her feet and shoved her into the corner where she hit her with a series of strikes. She staggered backward when Mickie hit her with a solid elbow. Mickie took the opportunity to climb to the ropes but, Allie quickly ran up after her and hit her with a spanish fly, much to the delight of the crowd.

Allie went for another pin but, Alicia pulled her out of the ring and tossed her into the barricade. The referee yelled at Alicia and told her to get back in the corner. Bayley jumped down to check on Allie while Alicia screamed at the referee. Allie crawled over to the ring as the referee began to count. She climbed into the ring at the five count and tagged in Bayley just as Mickie tagged in Alicia.

Bayley ran across the ring and hit Alicia with a series of running double axe handles. As Alicia staggered to her feet Bayley ran and knocked her into the corner where she hit her signature shoulder and elbow series before grabbing Alicia and hitting her with an exploder suplex. She went for the cover but, Alicia kicked out at two.

Bayley climbed to the top rope. Mickie ran over to the corner, looking to knock Bayley down but, Allie hit her with a suicide dive off the apron. The fans all cheered as Bayley hit an elbow drop for the pin and the win.

Allie climbed into the ring and ran over to Bayley who gave her a quick hug before the referee held up their hands in victory.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Allie was exhausted by the time she made it back to her hotel room. She had spent several hours backstage picking apart her performance on RAW despite the praise she had received from both Seth and Bayley. Her tension had lessened slightly when Hunter had pulled her aside to congratulate her. She still thought she could have done better but, it was good to know her boss was pleased with her performance.

She grabbed some pajamas out of her bag and took a quick shower before crawling into bed with a new mystery novel.

She had just finished the first chapter when her phone chimed.

She grabbed it from the nightstand and opened the text message.

 **Hey. I know you are probably exhausted but, I wanted to let you know I am proud of you. You were amazing tonight. Call me in the morning.**

Allie smiled at the message from Adam. She took a moment to tell him thank you and promised to call him in the morning, before putting the phone back on the nightstand.

She couldn't fight the feeling of comfort that washed over her, knowing that he was proud of her. She put her book on the nightstand, feeling more at peace than she had all night, and switched off the light before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**an.** Sorry for the delay. I do my best to write when I can but, I am very busy. I hope you are all still interested in this story! I have quite a few ideas coming up.  
 **disclaimer.** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE. I only own my OC.

* * *

 **All of Me** | Chapter Three  
 _Every new friend is a new adventure… the start of more memories._  
-Patrick Lindsay

* * *

 **I missed you this weekend.**

Allie smiled at the message she had just received. Adan had spent the weekend performing at house shows so she hadn't had a chance to spend time with him before catching her flight Sunday evening. It had all worked out though because she had spent the weekend training at the Performance Center with Hunter and Sara Amato.

 _I missed you too. It's okay though Hunter kept me busy training for Evolution._

A knock at the door caught her attention. She tossed her phone on the bed and stood up to answer it.

She peered through the peephole and sighed at the sight on the other side. She pulled the door open.

"What do you want, Cruella?"

Seth rolled his eyes and shoved the door open as he walked inside. "Get ready, we are heading to the gym."

"Since when do you get to decide when I go to the gym?"

"Since you promised last week that you would come this time." He stated - matter-of-factly - as he plopped down on the bed, crossing his legs and leaning against the headboard. "Let's go, everyone is waiting."

Allie grumbled under her breath but, grabbed her suitcase and headed toward the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her morning at the gym with a bunch of people but, she had promised and she wasn't going to back out on her word.

She changed into a pair of Jack Skellington leggings, a charcoal gray tank top that said 'Determined' and a pair of black Fila sneakers.

"Let's go before I change my mind," She grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom, securing her hair in a high ponytail with a black elastic hair tie.

She grabbed her phone from the bed and sent Adam another message as she followed her brother out the door.

 _Talk to you later. Seth is forcing me to go do crossfit._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"I fucking hate crossfit." Allie groaned at she sat on the bench in the gym. Bayley laughed as she flopped on the floor beside her feet and wiped at the sweat on her face with a towel.

'You kept up great."

"Thanks." Allie sighed and flopped her head against the wall behind her. "Last time I promise to 'come along next time', though."

"Oh come on, you didn't have any fun?" Someone flopped down on the bench beside her.

Allie glanced in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. "Sorry, I don't consider torture fun."

Cesaro laughed. "Seth said you were a drama queen."

Allie narrowed her eyes, "Cruella would know all about being a drama queen wouldn't he?"

"He also said you probably wouldn't talk to me…So, that shows how much he knows."

Allie felt her cheeks grow hot. "There is nothing wrong with not be loquacious -"

"Never said there was." Cesaro smirked and stood up.

"Get over here! We are taking a photo for Instagram." Seth called.

"Guess we better head back over there." Allie frowned.

Bayley sighed as she got to her feet, "Allie, why is your brother such a camera whore?"

"He is a cocky bastard who is in love with himself." Allie took a second to fix her ponytail before standing up.

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?" Bayley grabbed her water bottle and took a sip before setting it back down beside her gym bag.

"Trying living with him. You'll understand."

"I traveled with him. He isn't so bad." Cesaro glanced back at his best friend and former travel companion.

"Then I have to question your judgement."

"Hurry up! Some of us what to take this picture before we are eighty!"

The trio laughed as they made their way over to take the picture.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Allie was going to turn down the offer to join Seth, Bayley and Cesaro for breakfast but, she was starving and she didn't want Bayley to be stuck alone with the boys.

They all went back to their hotel rooms to clean up and change. Allie grabbed a quick shower and dried her hair. She dug through her suitcase until she found the top she was searching for, an oversized red sweater with off-white skulls. She paired it with black jeans and a pair of red ankle boots with studs around the heel.

She swept her hair into a simple fishtail braid and applied a light coat of makeup before grabbing her hand bag and heading for the lobby.

Bayley was already waiting for her, clad in a pair of jeans and black hoodie. Her hair was down and she was wearing black and white nike sneakers.

"You look adorable." Bayley smiled enthusiastically and pulled Allie into a quick hug. Allie reluctantly returned the affectionate gesture and forced a smile. "I am so glad you decided to come along."

"I'm not one to turn down food."

"So you aren't at all interested in our company." Cesaro questioned. He had just stepped off the elevator with Seth. He had changed into gray jeans, a black polo, and a jacket. Seth was wearing his usual skinny jeans and a zip-up hoodie with a t-shirt underneath.

"Allie doesn't like anyone's company really… she is anti-social." Seth smirked.

"Be nice to your sister." Bayley chastised.

"Why don't we just go get our breakfast." Allie wrapped her arms around herself and nodded toward the door. "Before it's lunch time."

"Then we can just get lunch." Cesaro pushed the door open and held it open for the others as they walked out into the crisp October air.

"Nah, I really want some french toast."

"You could eat french toast for lunch." Seth unlocked the doors to his rental with the remote.

Allie didn't say anything as she pulled open the back door of the black SUV and climbed into the backseat. She slid over to the driver's side and leaned against the door. She frowned slightly when Cesaro slid into the backseat beside her. She had expected Bayley to sit with her. Instead the brunette rode in the passenger seat.

Cesaro nudged her lightly with his elbow and held out his phone. Allie frowned but took the device and looked at the screen.

 **Had to insist that she sits up front . . . she has such a crush on him.**

Allie typed back: _Really? I had no idea._

She handed the phone back. She waited while he typed a message back, then handed it to her.

 **Absolutely. He doesn't have a clue though.**

Allie shook her head and glanced at her brother and her coworker in the front seat. Seth was drumming his fingers along with the music blasting through the stereo. Bayley had her phone out. She was typing a message but, would glance up once in a while to look at the man seated beside her

 _How could I have missed it? I am just as oblivious as he is apparently._

Cesaro chuckled at the message. He wrote something back and handed her back the phone.

 **Wouldn't this conversation be easier if I had your number and I could just text you.**

She opened up his messages and sent herself a message; **SMOOTH**.

She handed him back the phone.

"What are you two doing back there?" Seth glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing Dad." Allie rolled her eyes, "Keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to die with an empty stomach."

"Stop being dramatic. I am a fantastic driver."

"Right now you are a distracted driver." Allie's phone vibrated. She grabbed it out of her pocket and opened the text message.

 **Very smooth.**

 _So how long has this crush been going on. Why doesn't she do something about it?_

 **I don't know your brother is always seeing someone.**

 _He isn't seeing anyone right now ;) I will have to find out about this._

 **Now don't go meddling…. I thought you didn't like to interact with people.**

 _If you didn't want me to meddle you wouldn't have told me. I will be spending plenty of time with Bayely. It will be easy enough to find out if you are right._

 **I am always right.**

 _I see why you two are friends now. #arrogant._

He responded with a laughing emoji.

"We're here." Seth pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the engine.

"Just in time. I think Allie is on the brink of death back here." Cesaro smiled as he pushed the door open.

"Hardy har har. Let's go." Allie opened her door and got out. The group laughed as they walked into the restaurant together.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Allie glanced at her brother, who was snapping pictures of his breakfast.

"If I have to have an Instagram I might as well use it."

Allie rolled her eyes and took a bite of her french toast.

"If you keep doing that your eyes are going to get stuck that way."

Allie glowered at Seth across the table but didn't reply.

Seth turned the camera around and snapped a picture of her. She reached for the phone but, he yanked it out of her reach.

"I think the world was safer when you two were separated." Bayley laughed.

"She is immature." Seth took a bite of his food. He dropped his fork and cussed under his breath when Allie caught him with a sharp kick to the shin. "You'll pay for that."

"Yea right."

"Play nice." Cesaro took a sip of his coffee. He had been casually observing since arriving at the restaurant.

"Tell that to him." Allie frowned. She turned her attention back to her french toast.

"You started it." Seth argued.

"Both of you." Cesaro smiled. "Bayley and I did not sign up to be babysitters."

The group fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. Seth insisted on paying the bill when it arrived. Bayley excused herself to use the bathroom while Seth went to pay the bill at the register.

"You're going to take a picture with me for Instagram, right? For a reminder of the beginning of our friendship." Cesaro waved his phone in his left hand and smiled.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Cesaro scooted his chair closer to hers and held the phone up. He quickly snapped a selfie and sent it to her before uploading it to instagram.

"It's pretty cute, actually."

"I think that is because of you."

Allie felt her cheeks grow hot. "Thanks…."

"You two ready to go?" Seth returned first.

"Yea. Just waiting for Bayley." Allie was thankful for the interruption.

Once Bayley returned from the bathroom Cesaro left a sizable tip and the group left for the rental car.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Monday Night RAW was abuzz with the final setup for evolution. The show was heading into the 3rd hour. Allie was standing with Bayley at gorilla. They waited silently as Nia and Ember were introduced first, followed by the Riott Squad.

Allie shook her hands out anxiously as they waited for their music to hit. When Bayley's music hit the duo walked out on the stage. Bayley was dressed rather casually in a pair of black leggings and one of her t-shirts. Her hair was in it's usually side ponytail and her eyeshadow matched her t-shirt.

Allie had chosen to wear a pair of pale, electric blue skinny jeans, a black crop top enblazened with the phrase ' ', and her Nightmare Before Christmas stiletto pumps. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, accented with a single braid. The glam squad had done her up with sparkly blue eyeshadow to match her outfit for the night.

The girls joined Renee, Michale and Corey on commentary.

"Bayley, Allie, thanks for joining us." Michael said as they took their seats beside Renee.

"Absolutely. The pleasure is ours - well except for having to sit out here with Graves." Bayley joked.

"Oh, aren't you just hilarious?"

"Now that you are out here and you are scoping out the competition, we've got to ask… what team would two prefer to face on Sunday?"

"We don't care which team we face, Michael." Allie chimed in. "Regardless if we are wrestling Nia and Ember or the Riott Squad we are going to go out there and give it our all and at the end of the day there isn't any other team as determined as us."

"Determination is great but it means nothing when you are outnumbered by a cohesive unit like the Riott squad. .or getting clotheslines with force of a freight train from Nia Jax"

"Corey has a point ladies. How are you going to fight off 3 people if the Riott Squad wins? There is no way the third member will stay out of the match… she is going to want to help her girls win the titles."

"The point is Renee, she can interfere all she wants...we aren't going to give up until those titles are around our waists " Bayley replied.

Corey cringed when Nia hit Liv with a big clothesline. "I don't know ladies I think one good clothesline from Nia could break you right in half"

"It doesn't matter if our opponents are stronger than us. It doesn't matter if they have flashier moves than us. It doesn't matter if they are willing to cheat. None of the girls in that ring have the heart that Bay and I have and we're going to prove it at Evolution when we become the first ever WWE women's tag team champions." Allie proclaimed.

"Well we will just see come Sunday." Corey countered, glaring at Allie on the other side of the table.

"There goes Nia." Renee watched as Ruby knocked Nia off the apron. Sarah hit the dazed woman with a clothesline, knocking her into the barricade.

Liv managed to make it to the corner and tag in Ruby. Liv rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. Ruby and Ember began to exchange blows. Ember hit Ruby with a nasty kick, knocking her onto the mat.

Ember climbed to the turnbuckle, "It looks like Ember is going for the eclipse. If she hits this the match is over". Corey once again had his attention on the ring.

Ember waited, perched on the top rope, for Ruby to stagger to her feet.

Ember stood, poised to hit her finisher, when Sarah jumped up on the ring apron and knocked her off.

"Logan interferes." Cole called the match. The fans all booed as Ruby staggered over and pulled Ember to her feet. She hit the Riott Kick for the three count and the victory.

"I hope you ladies come up with a good strategy because right now, it looks like the Riott Squad as a distinct advantage." Corey stated.

"Like I said, don't worry. Bayley and I are perfectly fine being the underdogs. We are going to be even more dangerous come Sunday, with our backs against the wall."

"It doesn't matter if the Riott Squad brings an army, Corey. Allie and I are going to walk out of Evolution with the Women's tag team championships" Bayley took of her mic and stood up.

Allie followed suit and dropped her microphone on the announce table. she followed Bayley to the center of the stage. They stood side by side and shared a stare down with the Riott Squad to end the segment.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

 **You were amazing tonight.**

Allie smiled at the message from had been pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed being on commentary.

 _Thanks. It was a lot of fun._

 **It looks like you had a lot of fun this morning too.**

 _Not really I hate crossfit. At least I got french toast though. That saved the morning. It would have been better if you were here._

 **You had Seth and Bayley and Cesaro.**

 _Seth is a jerk. Bayley was preoccupied… Cesaro was okay though._

 **That's good. You better get some sleep. Talk to you in the morning**

 _Nite._

Allie frowned as she put her phone on to charge. Adam had seemed strange. She leaned back on the bed and debated if she should call him to make sure he was okay.

She didn't want to bother him though. Maybe he was just tired?

Best to leave well enough alone. She thought as she flipped off the light…

And almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she had drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**An.** the chapter everyone has been waiting for. : )  
 **Disclaimer.** I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **All of Me** | Chapter Four  
 _Never underestimate the lingering effects of a dash of spontaneous comfort._  
― Gina Greenlee

* * *

The Backstage area at the Nassau Coliseum was abuzz with excitement. The ladies all scurried about backstage preparing for the big event. Allison stood in front of a floor length mirror in one of the dressing rooms. She was already dressed in her ring attire for the wore a pair of distressed rainbow shorts, a blue studded crop top, and blue converse sneakers. She had yet to see Bayley. She knew the brunette was somewhere in the arena but, Allie had spent the entire evening in the locker room. She was already nervous and the bustle of the people preparing for the show only peaked her anxiety.

A knock at the door caught her attention and the brunette crossed the room to open the door. Alexa Bliss stood on the other side, already clad in her Alice in Wonderland themed outfit for the evening. She smiled sweetly, "Hey. Your brother is looking for you."

"What does Cruella want?" Allie asked as she stepped out into the hallway.

Alexa giggled at the nickname. "He didn't say. I am guessing he wants to talk to you. Most likely to wish you luck."

"Thanks Lexi. I'll go find him."

"Last I knew he was talking to Bayley while she got her makeup done."

"That works out nicely seeing I still have to go there. Thanks again.' Allie smiled and waved at the petite blonde before heading in the direction of hair and makeup.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Seth was leaning against a wall beside one of the four hair and makeup tables. Bayley was seated in one of the chairs while one of the stylists worked on her hair. Allie flopped down in one of the empty chairs and smiled at her older brother. 'I hear you were looking for me, Cruella?"

Seth shot her a glare, "To think I came to wish you luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you." Allie held still as one of the stylists began to curl her dark brown hair. "I am going to need it. I am so freaking nervous."

"Well I am going to be sitting in the front row to show my support. I know you guys are going to put on one hell of a match for the fans." Seth smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks bro. It is good to know you will be out there."

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled and stood up to his full height. "I will let you girls get all primped up. I am going to talk to some of the other ladies. Good luck."

"Thanks Seth." Bayley smiled at him and he smiled back.

Allie couldn't help but notice the way Bayley's eyes followed Seth as he walked away.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

After getting their makeup done, Allie and Bayley had decided they would watch the pay per view together. Allie was quite pleased with her rainbow painted lips, tan and blue eyeshadow, bright blue winged eyeliner, and blue star sequin accents.

Allie stood beside Bayley, tapping her foot nervously as she watched the match between Io Shirai and Toni Storm. The women were putting on an absolutely amazing match. She was immensely proud of both of the women but, also extremely nervous about following up such an amazing match. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it felt as though it might burst through her chest.

"Are you two ready?" A familiar voice caused both girls to turn around. Cesaro stood behind them, dressed in a pair of dress slacks and a polo shirt. "You are going to be amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks Tony." Bayley said gratefully. "This is such a huge moment. It is exciting." Bayley had once again worn attire in colors that matched Allie's.

Allie brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She felt nauseous. This was her first main roster pay per view and it was a history making show. She would never forgive herself if she went out there and made a mistake and blew everything. All of the women were putting on their best performances and if she made even the slightest mistake . . .

She tried to cross her arms to hide her shaking hands. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping to calm herself down.

"Hey, don't get all worked up. You are going to be amazing." She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. Cesaro stared down at her with an encouraging smile.

 _What if I make a mistake?_

She shook her head. "I never should have agreed to this. I wasn't ready for this." She mumbled. She could feel herself reaching the precipice. She was so close to falling over the edge. Her hands continued to shake and she clutched herself tighter, tears pricking her eyes. Her entire body was tense, ready to bolt, "I need a minute."

She was shocked when Cesaro pulled her into a tight embrace. Her body remained tense, spurred by the awkward interaction, but she found herself too startled to pull away. "You need to relax." He told her, "Just take a few deep breaths. You've got this." He released her from his grip but held onto her shoulders.

Allie closed her eyes, counting to ten. She inhaled deeply, her breathing slowing. Her heart was still racing and she still felt queasy.

 _If only he was here_. She closed her eyes, picturing his face - trying to hear all of the things he would tell her when she got this way.

She heard Bayley's voice, "Should I go get Seth? We are going to be on soon."

"No, no. I've got this."

Her brown eyes popped open as he approached her. Cesaro took a step back, releasing her shoulders from his grip. Adam took his hands in hers, his touch was lighter, gentler.

"You're here." She gasped, eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Guilt and embarrassment crashed over her like a tidal wave. Once again tears pricked her eyes.

"Shhhhh." He whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is a big step. It is okay to be nervous, but you can do this."

"I'm acting like an idiot." She murmured, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest.

"You aren't. Just breathe."

Allie nodded, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, her heart rate slowed. She opened her eyes to look up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and gave her a final squeeze before releasing her from his grip. "Anytime."

"I can't believe you are here."

"Like I was going to miss this. I'm proud of you."

"Bayley, Allie, get ready, you're needed at Gorilla." A man with black hair carrying a clipboard said as he approached the group.

Allie felt a sudden warmth flood over her, "Thank you."

"Good luck. You guys are going to be amazing." He beamed. "I'll be watching."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

The first half of the match had been fairly traditional, blows exchanged, outside interference from Liv who was at ringside, and a few near falls. The fans were into the match. Liv taunted the crowd after she hit a cheap shot on Allie.

Sarah went for a roll up but, Allie kicked out. She scrambled to her feet and crossed the ring, performing a springboard drop kick on Sarah. She ran back across the ring, bounced off the ropes, jumped over Sarah as she crossed the ring, to perform a springboard moonsault. The fans all cheered as she went for the cover but, Ruby ran in and broke up the pin. Bayley ran across the ring and tossed Ruby to the outside. The referee yelled at her, directing her back to the corner. While the referee was preoccupied Liv drug Allie over to the ropes and slammed her arm off the side of the ring apron. Allie rolled onto her back clutching her arm as Liv laughed.

Sarah had regained some of her composure and got to her feet. She grabbed onto the ropes and hit Allie with a series of stomps and kicks. The referee began to count and Sarah backed off at 4. She grabbed Allie to the center of the ring and went for the pin but, Allie kicked out at 2. The fans all cheered when Allie kicked out. Sarah dragged Allie over to the corner and tagged in Ruby. They picked Allie up, performing a double suplex. Ruby climbed up to the top turnbuckle and hit the diving senton. She went for the pin but, Bayley broke it up. Sarah grabbed Bayley and tossed her out of the ring. She went to spear Beyley from behind but Bayley moved and Sarah hit the barricade.

Bayley ran around the side of the ring and jumped up on the ring apron. Liv grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her down, but Bayley kicked her away.

Allie crawled over to her corner. She was almost there when Ruby grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back. Allie rolled over and hit Ruby with a kick to the abdomen. She got to her feet while Ruby was doubled over. She waited for Ruby to stand up and hit her with a roundhouse kick. She then dove into the corner to tag in Bayley. Bayley ran in and hit Ruby with a series of double axe handles. Bayley performed an Irish whip throwing Ruby into the corner. Bayley performed her signature shoulder and elbow series then hit an exploder suplex. She went for the pin but Liv grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of the ring.

Bayley yelled at Liv as the referee began to count. Liv shoved Bayley, knocking her on to the floor. She laughed in Bayley's face and the fans booed. She was caught off guard when Allie ran around the side of the ring and hit her with a clothesline, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Bayley smiled and climbed back into the ring, breaking the referee's count.

Allie grabbed Liv by the hair and yanked her up. She tossed her into the barricade. Liv lay on the floor clutching her back and yelling in agony. Allie ran back around to the side of the ring but was caught by Sarah. Sarah grabbed Allie and whipped her into the ring post. Bayley leaned over the ropes to check on Allie and Ruby went for a roll up. Bayley was able to kick out and get to her feet. She hit Ruby with a clothesline. She then went to the top rope. She performed an elbow drop on Ruby that would have secured the three count if Liv and Sarah hadn't pulled her out of the ring and tossed her into the barricade.

Tired of all of the interference, Allie, who had just gotten to her feet, ran over and grabbed Sarah, repeatedly banging her face into the side of the ring apron. Liv grabbed Allie by the hair and yanked her away. She went to hit Allie with a forearm but, Allie hit her with one first. She hit Liv with another forearm, sending her stumbling backwards. She then hit her with a kick to the abdomen. Liv struck back and smacked Allie across the face. She then went running to shove Allie into the ring apron but Allie caught her and hit her with a spanish fly onto the floor and the bottom of the entrance ramp. The fans all cheered as Allie got to her feet.

Inside the ring Ruby hit Bayley with the riot kick. Allie slid into the ring and broke up the pin. She tossed Ruby out of the ring and dragged Bayley to their corner. She climbed through the ropes and tagged herself in. She climbed up on the turnbuckle and performed a diving crossbody onto Ruby. She then grabbed the leader of the Riott Squad and threw her into the ring. She dragged her to the corner and went for the split legged moonsault but Ruby kicked out at 2.

Allie smacked the mat in frustration. She went for the pin again but, once again Ruby kicked out. Allie got to her feet and pulled Ruby up. She set Ruby up and hit her finisher, a snap underarm STO. The fans were all on their feet as she went for the pin but, Ruby just barely got her hand up.

Allie stood up and pulled Ruby to the center of the ring. She secured her legs and stood up. She smiled before putting Ruby in the Inverted Indian Deahtlock.

Sarah slid in, hoping to break up the submission but, Bayley caught her and hit the Bayley to Belly. Bayley kicked Sarah out of the ring then stood in the corner cheering Allie on.

The crowd roared when Ruby tapped. Allie released the submission and clambered to her feet, hugging a waiting Bayley.

"Your winners and the new WWE Women's Tag Team Champions, Bayley and Allison Rae!"

They grabbed the belts from the referee, both holding back tears as their hands were raised.


End file.
